Astrian
Astrian is a Flying Wyvern first appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Thunder|ailments = Thunderblight Paralysis|weaknesses = Ice Water|creator = TheBrilliantLance|image = ?}} Physiology Astrian has a very similar appearance to Astalos. This is because Astalos and Astrian are actually the males and females of the same species. The main differences between the two sexes lie in their color, behavior, crest, and tail. To contrast the emerald-green shell of the Astalos, Astrian has an ochre-colored shell, leading to its title of Ochre Electric Wyvern. '''Astrian also has broader wings than Astalos, and it flies more often. Its crest is trianglular, as opposed to the more curved crest of the Astalos. It also possesses a large paralyzing stinger at the tip of its tail, rather than a pincer. Attacks Astrian shares many of its attacks with Astalos, but it does have a few of its own. Low Rank '''Take Flight!: '''Astian is much more mobile in the air than its male counterpart, and flies around roughly as much as Rathalos does. '''Sweeping Beam: While in the air, Astrian places its tail on the ground and fire a beam of electricity. It then sweeps this beam horizontally in a semicircle to cover a wider range. Spinning Volt: Astrian will fly into the air before covering itself in electricity and spinning in place like a top, as bolts of electricity arc off from it in every direction. Furious Smash: '''To stop hunters from attacking its weak head, Astrian headbutts the ground, attempting to hit a hunter. High Rank '''U-Turn Glide: '''Astrian peforms the gliding attack of Astalos, then turns around and does it again. '''Lightning Speed: '''In a similar fashion to Seregios's flying kick, Astrian will perform a quick burst of speed while flying, skewering anything in front of it with its tail. '''Furious Stinger: '''Astrian waves its tail around wildly while walking backwards, hoping to strike a hunter with its paralyzing stinger. Causes Paralysis if it connects. '''Raptor Fling: '''If a raptor is in the area, Astrian will pick it up in its mouth and fling it at a hunter. G-Rank '''Pivot 'Charge: '''Astrian divebombs the ground and turns to face a hunter before continuing into the charging attack of Astalos. Behavior Astrian is no less ferocious than its male counterpart, and is known to attack prey relentlessly until it dies or collapses of exhaustion. Unlike Rathian, Astrian does not take care of its young and may even end up cannibalizing them. As it is extremely territorial, Astrian will attack anything that enters its domain: even Astalos. Like Astalos, Astrian is relatively high on the food chain, and eats herbivores such as Bullfango and Aptonoth. It is also known to eat Neopterons such as Vespoid and Bnahabra, and lesser predators like Great Jaggi. Despite their power, they must compete with equally fearsome predatory monsters such as Rathalos, Najarala, and Seregios. It is also threatened by rare, powerful monsters like Rajang, Deviljho, Tirraukronus, and Elder Dragons. Gallery Astrian render, by Salastheel.jpg Initial Render by Salastheel Notes * When enraged, Astrian will huff yellow smoke. * When fatigued, it will drool and lose all charges on its body. * Astrian will either kill an eat an herbivore or eat a carcass to recover stamina. * Astrian's roar requires Earplugs to block. Trivia * Astrian was meant to serve as a rival to Rathian, much like how Astalos serves as one to Rathalos. * Its crest shape is based on the Tupandactylus, while its coloration comes from the monarch butterfly. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster